Gloxinia
|age = approx. 1400 (deceased) |state = deceased |birth = March 18 |race = Demon Fairy |gender = Male |height = 162cm (5'4") |weight = 53kg (117 Ibs) |eye = Black (former) |hair = Red |bloodtype = B |family = Gerheade (younger sister) |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments Fairy King Member of Stigma (former) |affiliation = Ten Commandments Demon Clan Fairy Clan Stigma |abilities = Disaster |equipment = Spirit Spear Basquias |manga = Chapter 109 |seiyu = Yūsuke Kobayashi }} is a former elite member of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Repose of the Ten Commandments. He is also a former king of the Fairy King's Forest and the first to hold the title; however, he abandoned that position long ago. . He is currently affiliated with his prior clan, the Fairy Clan. Appearance Gloxinia is usually seen with Basquias wrapped around him in the form of green octopus-like tentacles. When not surrounded by his shroud it can be seen that he possesses lustrous, rainbow-colored butterfly-like wings, a Demon Clan tattoo on his chest, pointed ears draped by his long red hair, and a corsage on his left wrist. He wears baggy pants which have a butterfly scale-like pattern at the cuffs. Before he aligned with the Demon Clan, his eyes were not black and the demon mark on his pectoral didn't exist. Personality In the past, Gloxinia used to be much happier and had an outgoing and caring personality often enjoying playing childish games as well as protecting the Fairy King's Forest, until an incident 3,000 years ago. As a member of the Ten Commandments, Gloxinia has an upbeat but very sadistic demeanor, seemingly reveling in taunting others and killing. He holds a very deep loathing and resentment towards humans due to the betrayal Rou and his comrades committed towards Stigma when he initially believed his sister, Gerheade, was killed by him, but Drole notes he seems to enjoy imitating them. After the Great Fight Festival he reverts back to his original calm, caring, headstrong and outgoing personality confidently stating to Zeldris he is ready to fight him at full force. History 3,000 years ago In the ancient war 3,000 years ago, Gloxinia used to be friends and fought alongside both Drole and Meliodas. But he was betrayed by those he believed in most, and had something even more important than his own life stolen from him. This drove him to turn to the Demon clan, eventually becoming a demon himself and being appointed as one of the Ten Commandments. He was eventually sealed away in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness with the rest of the Demon Clan, by the Goddess Clan. Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson manages to weaken the seal on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, Gloxinia and the rest of the Ten Commandments appear before Fraudrin (in Dreyfus' body) and the terrified ex-Great Holy Knight. Shortly after being updated on the current state of Britannia, Zeldris suggests that they head east for Edinburgh Hill to recuperate their magical power. In agreement the Ten Commandments depart Zhuhur Valley, leaving Hendrickson alone. They arrive at Edinburgh Hill where Gloxinia and his fellow Commandments find a ruined castle, commenting on the powerful magic that destroyed it and finding a 30,000ft deep hole, which they conclude was Meliodas's doing. Istar arc Later when Meliodas regains his original demonic powers, Gloxinia and the rest of the Commandments sense it from Edinburgh. Meliodas appears in front of them and easily trashes Galand, which the former Fairy King witnesses. Ravens arc Zeldris declares the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all of the Ten Commandments leave Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. Gloxinia is later shown to have gone off with Drole to Vaizel. There, they are intrigued by the Vaizel Fight Festival after overhearing Taizoo's boasting. Great Fight Festival arc While waiting for the challengers to come after sending out invitations to anyone receiving them, he is alerted that Galand and Melascula have been defeated and that Fraudrin has also been attacked and gone missing after sensing their presences by Drole. After a suitable number of challengers manage to make their way through the labyrinth Drole made, they decide it is time to begin the festival. Gloxinia then kills (almost) all of those still in the labyrinth with Basquias, Form Nine: "Death Thorn" and reveals himself to be the former Fairy King and the "Repose" of the Ten Commandments, much to the shock of King and Elaine. When asked how he is alive and why he would betray his people, he simply replies that should King win, he would answer all of his questions. After pairing all the contestants up, he summons the three Blue Demons that delivered flyers: Dolzzo and Calzzo are teamed up together and Quazzo is teamed up with Silver. He and Drole construct dolls to act as their representatives in the tournament. King reveals himself as the current Fairy King, to which Gloxinia and Drole decide to test him and increase their dolls' strength. With Chastiefol's Second Form losing to the dolls, King releases the sacred treasure's true power, impressing Gloxinia, who realizes the power was used to defeat Albion. In response to Drole's question about Chastiefol, Gloxinia remarks on King's conceit in using its lesser forms to fight in the competition. During Gowther and Escanor's fight, Gloxinia is astonished when Escanor's power level surpasses that of Galand's. In the end, Gloxinia and Drole were crushed by Escanor's powerful attack, which caught them off guard since they thought it was directed to Gowther. Gloxinia, who survives Escanor's attack and heals himself with Basquias' Form Seven: Moon Rose, moves to aid Drole who is cornered by Meliodas, and uses Form Five: Yggdra Armor. However, the armor is easily destroyed by Meliodas. Gloxinia then speaks, recalling the day when the three of them (Meliodas, Drole and himself) were fighting together to defeat the Demon King, and notes on fate's irony given the current situation. He also asks Meliodas if he is honestly trying to kill them, to what Meliodas responds affirmatively, adding that he knew why Gloxinia changed sides: because his trusted people betrayed him, and because that which he treasured more than his own life was taken from him . Continuing the fight, Gloxinia attacks Meliodas with Form One: Basquias, shooting Meliodas back a fair distance, even piercing clean through a mountain in the process. He takes advantage of this gap and quickly attempts to heal Drole with Form Seven: Moon Rose. However, Meliodas recovers quicker than expected, which prompts Gloxinia to summon Jumanju, a giant tree golem, to gain a few more seconds and finish healing Drole. Nevertheless, the tree golem is swiftly defeated, leaving Gloxinia exposed. As a result, he fully received a punch from Meliodas, which left him comatose. Meliodas then prepares to finish him, but was saved by Drole, who had been healed. When Meliodas attempts to finish them both off with his Kamichigiri Drole protects them both with his Heavy Metal. Gloxinia takes the opportunity to heal himself and then Drole yet again. However, the battle remains in Meliodas' favor and all Gloxinia can do is ask why Meliodas would ally himself with the irredeemable humans. Meliodas prepares to finish the two of them off, but all the other Commandments (except Galand) arrive to aid them. With the tables turned and Meliodas in critical condition, Gloxinia coldly tells him he brought this on himself for allying with humans, and hurls Basquias: Form One, at him, removing Meliodas' right arm. Although he was soon shocked that the Dragon's Sin of Wrath had deliberately took all of their attacks including his own in order to power up Revenge Counter and take the Ten Commandments all in one blow. However, this was stopped by Estarossa who blocked it with his one hand. Then, after Estarossa kills Meliodas he leaves along with the rest of the Commandments. Memories of the Holy War arc After Meliodas' death at the hands of the Ten Commandments, he and Drole disappear and are nowehere to be found while the other Commandments try to conquer Liones. A month later, they eventually resurface and Gloxinia abducts King and Diane during their training in the Fairy King's Forest, having an intimate moment with Gerheade along the way. They engage in a battle and he and Drole easily defeat the young Fairy King and giantess. They then explain their plan on training the two in order to be surpassed by their new apprentices. When questioned about their motives, they explain that 3,000 years ago they had longed to defeat the Demon King and the Ten Commandments, but certain circumstances forced them on their current path. It was only when fighting Meliodas again that they began to question their decision, and now they wish for King and Diane to take a look into their pasts to confirm for them whether they made the right choice or not. Whether or not he and Gloxinia will remain as antagonists will be concluded by King's and Diane's decision. Gloxinia and Drole then cast a spell they learned from an old friend on them, sending them into a vision of the past. When Gloxinia notices Helbram trying to wake King he explains that their souls are no longer with their bodies, and that the reason he can see him is probably because, as a fellow Fairy King, he and King are on the same "wavelength". When King wakes up he and Gloxinia have a conversation about the Commandment's actions in in the past that took him to take sides with the Demon Clan. When King declares his motives for making a decision different from his own as well as his conviction for fighting, Gloxinia says that he passed the trial. When King asks if everything that he experienced was real, Gloxinia reveals that it was indeed, and that he passed the trial by making a different decision to his own instead of being dragged by the fury and being trapped in the past, everything which would have made him grow. After Diane woke up too, Gloxinia finally reunites with Gerheade, asking her forgiveness for his actions in the past. When Oslo appears, Gloxinia realizes that he is actually Rou's reincarnation, recalling how he had vowed to be reborn to protect Gearhade before he died. As Diane and King decide to return to Liones, Gloxinia promises to protect the Fairy King's Forest in King's place. Current arc When Zeldris telepathically calls the other members of the Ten Commandments without getting an answer, Gloxinia is the only one to respond to him, revealing to him his and Drole's decision to abandon the Ten Commandments and return with their respective clans, wishing their former companions luck next time they will be enemies. Zeldris, disappointed by his resignation, make Gloxinia's demon mark disappear, freeing him from the Demon Clan and his commandment. Gloxinia is then seen with Drole arriving to help the Seven Deadly Sins in their battle against Chandler. When all were about to be annihilated by Chandler's attack, Gloxinia uses a large flower to carry them all out of danger, then he and Drole manage to lock Chandler inside their Oredora. There, Gloxinia manages to realize that Elizabeth is the same one they knew about 3,000 years ago and asks her to take care of Meliodas. When King and Diane try to support them in the battle, Gloxinia retains them, stating that neither of them has enough magical power left to fight. Even so, he tells King that even though his wings are just beginning to grow he is already using the power of Spirit Spear at his own level, claiming that he will become the most powerful Fairy King once they are fully developed. After this, he sends King and Diane back to Boar Hat in flight. When Chandler is finally released, Gloxinia and Drole claim that they are no longer kings or members of the Ten Commandments, just a fairy and a giant. During the fight, Gloxinia attacks Chandler with his Death Thorn and Guardian, but both he and Drole are finally defeated. In his last moments, Gloxinia is happy to have been able to see Meliodas and Elizabeth again, hoping that their suffering will be rewarded. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments and a former Fairy King, Gloxinia is exceptionally powerful. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he possesses their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form helicopter-shaped wings for flight. He keeps the tips of Basquias covered in this dark power at all times. His aura is so powerful that he makes the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear of his presence, combined with the other Ten Commandments and unnerved Meliodas when he sensed it several kilometers away. King has stated that the amount of power coming from him is incredibly huge. As a Fairy, he can also control nature and has been shown to make from foliage. These vegetation golems possesses tremendous power, vitality, and regeneration. Though physically weaker than the other members of the Ten Commandments due to his fairy nature, Gloxinia possesses immense endurance and durability as he not only survived but remained conscious from a massive attack by Escanor which destroyed the large boulder of Vaizel and threw him through the labyrinth Drole created though it did take him some time to recover and heal himself. Later he was able to endure attacks delivered by Meliodas with his demon mark activated in order to heal himself and Drole. Gloxinia also has great flight speed due to having the largest wings of fairies, seen when he managed to dodge some of Meliodas' attacks with his demon mark activated before being eventually outpaced. Furthermore, King took note of the greater speed he flew at while inside Gloxinia's body during his trial. Abilities * |Saiyaku (Dizasutā)}}: Gloxinia's innate power that he shares with King, the current Fairy King. This power allows to control life and death throughout nature and drawing out the power of Basquias. * |Hana Ningyō (Gurokishinia Sābanto)|literally meaning "Flower Doll"}}: Gloxinia creates a golem in the likness of Gerheade out of vegetation. * |Jumanju|literally meaning "Cursed Vine Tree"}}: Gloxinia summons a giant, wooden monster from the earth. *'Levitation': As a fairy, Gloxinia is a able to levitate and fly. He can also levitate his Spirit Spear Basquias to use it in battle and lift up other people. *'Heart Reading': Like all fairies, Gloxinia is able to hear the voice of the hearts of others, being able to perceive their thoughts. Combined Techniques * オルドーラ|Gōgi "Kō-ju Orudōra"|literally meaning "Ore Tree Orudora"}}: A combined technique in which Gloxinia and Drole create a large tower combining minerals and plant DNA in which they lock their target. It is fire resistant and possesses regenerative abilities and a high elasticity capable of withstanding great pressure Commandment The Demon King bestowed Gloxinia with the commandment of |Ansoku}}. The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Weapons He wields the , which is most commonly seen in the form of green, octopus-like tentacles wrapping around his body. It has at least ten forms. Power Level Relationships Gerheade Gerheade is Gloxinia's younger sister. The two were extremely close and he protected her from almost anyone and anything. During the Great Fight Festival he creates a golem in the likeness of Gerheade during his battle against Diane and King, and is shown to be upset by its destruction. When they finally were reunited their relationship remained the same. Meliodas Long ago, he and Meliodas were close friends and comrades-in-arms during the war against the Demon Clan. Even now, he remains very interested in Meliodas, wishing to fight him in the Great Fight Festival. After leaving the Demon Clan, he respects Meliodas as much as he use to and are back on good terms even fighting on his side against the Demon Clan. Elizabeth During the ancient war 3,000 years ago, Gloxinia and Elizabeth were friends and comrades. Not much is known about their relationship, though Gloxinia had said that she was a dear friend to both him and Drole. Ten Commandments Drole Drole and he pair up when the Ten Commandments split up and they seem to get along fine. Though Gloxinia likes to tease him by calling him "Balor", Drole nonetheless accommodates his plans for the Great Fight Festival and helps with all the preparations. Gloxinia and Drole were close friends and comrades-in-arms during the war against the Demon Clan. Gloxinia seems to care for his comrade as during their fights with Melodias he healed Drole without hesitation several times using his Inochi no Shizuku (Droplet of Life) technique even though he stated later that it was limited in uses. Zeldris During his time with the Commandments, Gloxinia respected Zeldris very much and viewed him as a suitable leader. However, after leaving the Commandments Gloxinia is no longer on good terms on him and views him as a common enemy. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Drole & Gloxinia: interrupted *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Memories of the Holy War arc *Diane & King vs. Drole & Gloxinia: Win Current arc *Drole & Gloxinia vs. Chandler: Lose Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Fairy Realm **Special ability: Creating forests **Hobbies: Hide and seek in the great tree **Daily Routine: Praying **Favorite food: Fruits in general **Dream/Hope: The destruction of humankind **Charmpoint: Wings *Gloxinia is the oldest member of the Ten Commandments while appearing as the youngest. *He smells like ginger. *Gloxinia is the name of a genus of tropical herbs. *His commandment of Repose appears to be based on the commandment "Remember the sabbath day, to keep it holy", which dictates resting and the cessation of all work on the seventh day. *In his first debut until the reveal, Gloxinia was mistaken for a girl because of his effeminate appearance and the octopus tentacles wrapped around him that he was given the fanname "Octololi". *According to his power level, Gloxinia has the highest amount of magic power and the lowest amount of strength power measured thus far alongside the other fairies. References Navigation fr:Gloxinia Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Fairies Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters